All That Counts Is Here And now
by PLLAnonymousLiar
Summary: Aria and Ezra exploring life together, maybe each other also. An Ezria fan fiction.


**a/n: Okay so hiii J first story posted on this account, I just waited until 12:02 am for it to finally let me since there's a 2 day waiting period ;) sorry it's shortish. More to come I promise :D**

* * *

I sat on Ezra's couch as I waited for him to get back with dinner. We were ordering Chinese and watching a movie to-night. Our usual Saturday nights when I stayed over. Take out, movies, making out and sleep. My favourite days were Saturdays because I got to spend all this time relaxing with Ezra. Grinning I glanced up at the clock. 5.00pm he should be back soon. I couldn't help but smile when I thought of Ezra. He was so amazing. I picked up a book Ezra had bookmarked on the table and flipped through it. My eyes widened at the random sex scene I had just flipped to in the book. I turned it around in my hand realizing I didn't even check the cover to see what he was reading.

A blush slowly set over my cheeks as I saw it was fifty shades of grey. Why was he reading this? I flipped to the part bookmarked and blushed even deeper, he was up to the first time they have sex. Why on earth was he reading this? I had read them, but I had never mentioned it to him of course. Sex was a topic we avoided most the time. I shook my head and put it back on the table feeling embarrassed for some reason. Taking out my phone I dialed Spencer's number and wondered into Ezra's bathroom.

I felt nervous as I waited for her to answer.

"Hello, Spencer?" I mumbled once she answered.

"Hey Aria! What's up?" Spencer's cheery tone came through the other side. I relaxed a little.

"I need some advice. This probably would have been more for Hanna since she's more experienced, but I need your thinking on this. Hanna... Well she wouldn't let me forget about it." I sighed realizing I was rambling and probably not making much sense.

"Well, I'll try. Tell me."

"Well I'm at Ezra's now and-"

"-Wait. This is about Ezra? Aria... Are you thinking of having sex with him!?" spencer interrupted sounding anxious.

"No! Sort of. Maybe. Will you just let me finish?" I blushed deeply.

"Okay..." she said uneasily. I took a deep breath.

"He's reading fifty shades of grey. What if that's something he's into and he's been reduced to reading books like that because we're not doing anything?" I leaned against his sink and starred at the shower.

"Aria. I think you're over reacting." she said and I let out a sigh of relief, feeling a little better.

"If you say so..."

"And even if he is. It doesn't mean you have to do anything you're not ready for it. Has he pressured you?"

"No, of course not. He knows I'll let him know when I'm ready. He doesn't even mention it." I frowned and read the back of one of his shampoo bottles distractedly, thinking of the awkward and short discussion we once had when he had asked me if I was a virgin.

"Okay, that's good. It's a good thing you called me and not Hanna. She would have told you to... I don't even want to know," I could basically hear the smile in Spencer's voice and I grinned in response.

"Yeah. So basically I shouldn't worry too much?"

"Yep. Just don't rush into anything. Maybe ask him about it? You're probably overreacting."

We said our goodbyes and I heard Ezra call out my name. "Aria?" he said confused since there's not many places for me to hide.

"I'm in the bathroom," I reply checking my reflection before walking out to him whilst holding my phone.

"Hey beautiful." he smiled at me, "you hungry? I have the food. Sorry for taking so long."

he leaned down to kiss me and I closed my eyes kissing back. I deepened the kiss letting a small moan escape past my lips; he tasted so good.

"Everything alright?" he asks suspiciously, sounding as breathless as I was as we both broke away from the kiss.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I raise my eyebrows.

"You just seem... Nervous."

Crap.

"Yep, I'm fine..."

"Alright." he nodded and grabbed some plates. I helped by taking the Chinese out of the bag to put it on the coffee table so we could serve our self. I hesitated before deciding to move the book off the table to make more room.

"Ezra?" I started before I could stop myself.

"Yeah?" he looked at me briefly as he poured us drinks.

"Why are you reading fifty shades of grey?" I asked in a small voice as I held up the book.

His eyes widened and he looked from the book to my face nervously. "Is this why you're so nervous?" he asked softly, walking over to softly take the book from my hands. I nodded and he sighed. "I saw you reading it and I wanted to know why you liked it. I had no idea what it was about until I started reading... And..." he took a deep breath.

"You saw me reading it?" my eyebrows shot up in surprise. I was sure I had been careful not to take the book out when he was around.

"it had been sitting on top of your bag. I was curious... Is this something... Are you into this Aria?" He looked so nervous, I let out a laugh.

"Why would I be into this? I wouldn't even know... I mean I don't know if I'm into this b-because..." I sighed frustrated and looked at him, "I was scared you were into this."

"Me?" He smirked and softly brushed his fingers against my jaw, causing me to shiver. "I haven't read much into the book yet, but I bet even the main character couldn't be as beautiful as you."

I blushed and looked up at him, "You didn't answer... Are you into this?"

Ezra kissed me softly, mumbling on my lips, "I'm not reading this because we haven't done anything, if that's what you mean. You know I don't want to ever pressure you."

His breath tickled my skin lightly and I smiled, wrapping my arms up behind is neck, "I love you. Can we just stop talking about the book now?"

"Of course. Are you hungry?" he questioned, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yes." I nodded, silently thinking; _but I'd rather be kissing you._

He grinned and kissed down my neck. I closed my eyes and pulled back reluctantly, "Come on. Food."


End file.
